<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scared of Fire by aestheticpixies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980301">Scared of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies'>aestheticpixies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child of poseidon reader, Fire, Fire Powers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on Tumblr- Hi 👋  Could u, please, write Leo valdez x reader where the reader is afraid of fire and basically anything hot?? Luv u</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Valdez/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scared of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi follow my tumblr @pixiewritesthings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- reader's mom probably died in some sort of fire-related accident (hence the fear of fire) maybe a few months or so after they found out about the whole demigod thing</p><p>- they typically avoid hephaestus campers bc yknow, fire</p><p>- sometimes they talk to leo but only to be polite bc he's percy's friend, and they tend to avoid him if percy isn't around</p><p>- percy eventually notices and is rlly confused about it and he's basically like "why do u hate leo"</p><p>- "what are u talking about"</p><p>- "he said u keep avoiding him"</p><p>- u have to explain to percy that it's not that u hate leo, it's just that u hate fire</p><p>- eventually leo gets u alone to try to talk to u, and u have to explain it to him too</p><p>- he doesn't know what to say to that so he just kinda stands there doing nothing until eventually he apologizes??</p><p>- like he's racking his brain to think of something to say and the only thing he comes up with is "im sorry"</p><p>- you're just like "...why?? it's not your fault???"</p><p>- leo just kinda shrugs and just says "i didn't know what to say so 'sorry' was the first thing that came out of my mouth"</p><p>- this makes u laugh</p><p>- you eventually start to kinda become friends and leo promises he wont make any fire in front of u bc you're so scared of it</p><p>- u skip the campfire every night (idk if the nightly campfire is canon or if i made it up lmao) and he likes to keep u company while u sit by the lake or something</p><p>- one day he pushes u in as a joke and u get upset</p><p>- since you're a poseidon kid it doesn't really matter since u can just,, not get wet</p><p>- but ur still cold</p><p>- so he HUGS U TO WARM U UP</p><p>- BC HE'S A SWEETHEART</p><p>- eventually y'all develop feelings for each other</p><p>- he probably confesses first but like, on accident??</p><p>- like he just kinda makes a joke about it or somethin</p><p>- and it takes him a second to realize what he said</p><p>- then he just goes with it but in the most not-smooth way possible</p><p>- like he continues to make terrible jokes about it until you eventually have to tell him to shut up and be like 'dude its fine i like you too'</p><p>- and leo just kinda goes 'oh thank the gods' bc he genuinely thought that he'd ruined the friendship</p><p>- and i mean he did but in the best way possible by making it a romantic relationship instead</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave kudos if you liked it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>